


Quand les astres s'alignent.

by siotiti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siotiti/pseuds/siotiti
Summary: Dans les mythes des civilisations maintenant disparu, existe une étrange prophétie qui dit:Quand les astres se réaligneront, l'âge des hommes se terminera, pour laisser place à un nouvel âge sombre.





	Quand les astres s'alignent.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le début de ma première grande histoire, donc j'espère que vous me tenez pas rigueurs sur l'intrigue simpliste et les fautes d'orthographe.

Dossier n°1

Description: Un journal de bord retrouvé au bord de la forêt de [donnée supprimé], France.

Annotations dans le journal:

26 août ████ 20: 30

Bien, j’ai un peu de temps à perdre donc autant mettre sur papier nos avancés.

Je m'appelle ████████, je suis un chercheur français à l'université de Dunkil, suite à un rapport qu’une météorite serait tombée ici, notre petite équipe qui était composée de 5 hommes dont moi a était choisie pour aller sur le terrain

Nous avons marché environ 5 heures avant de commencer à créer le campement qui se limitait à 5 tentes, Une pour chacun de nous et un feu de bois aux milieux. Pourquoi un feux de bois me direz-vous, alors que nous pouvions juste nous éclairer avec les grandes lampes et utiliser le réchaud ? J’avais dit la même chose mais ils m’ont répondu que c’était plus convivial comme ça et ils n’avaient pas vraiment tort.

La nuit est tombée vite et on est maintenant chacun dans son coin faisant ses affaires.

27 août  ████ 2:00 

Je fus réveillé par des bruits étranges venant de dehors, j’essaye de me rassurer en me disant que ce n’est que les bêtes mais impossible de me rendormir.

27 août  ████ 19:00

Nous sommes maintenant le soir, nous avons cherché pendant toute la journée mais aucune trace d’un quelconque météore dans la région, pas de cratère, rien, rien que des arbres et de la verdure à perte de vue.

sinon rien de particulier c’est passer, a part une étrange sensation d'être observé qui m'oppresse.

  
  
  


28 août  ████ 4:00

Il y a plus en plus de bruit, des pas, des branches qui se brisent, il y a des gens au tour du camp je suis sur, j’ai essayé de communiquer par message à mes collègues mais rien, ils ne répondent pas. Je suis là à écrire dans ce journal un revolver près de moi, n’ayant pas le courage de sortir voir.

Fin des annotations dans le journal.

Dossier n°2

Les corps de deux (2) chercheur ont été retrouvés au milieux de la forêt près de ce qui était leur camp. Le sol est calciné et détruit. 

Les deux chercheurs n'ont pas pus être identifié car leurs visages sont méconnaissables, après analyse des blessures, le corp scientifique ont conclu qu’ils sont morts des blessures.

**[images censurés]**

Blessures du chercheur n°1:

-coupe transversale partant de l'épaule et se finissant au bassin

-visage calciné

-pied gauche sectionné

Blessures du chercheur n°2:

-divers entailles profondes sur l’abdomen

-visage calciné

-bras droit sectionné 

Dossier n°3

Description: une petite statuette de quinze (15) centimètre d’une forme humanoïde avec pour tête une masse tentaculaire avec au centre une bouche ronde, Toutes les recherches sur son origine n’ont été concluantes.

**[images censurés]**

Après lecture des trois documents, je posai les documents sur mon bureau et pris mon visage entre mes mains, essayant d'oublier les informations sur l’état des chercheurs morts. Je soupirai et me ressaisit et regardai l'officier devant moi.

-Que dois-je faire avec ses documents ?

L’officier me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu’il était traumatisé fasse à ce qu’il a vu dans la forêt. Tout homme qui aurait vu en vrai ces atrocités aurait eu la même réaction. Celui qui avait ou ont fait ça sont des malades.

-On aimerait que vous alliez voir par vous-même et trouvez le meurtrier.

-bien, j’irais voir ça tout de suite, ça vous va .

-bien sur.

Après ça il prit congé, me laissant seul dans mes pensées Il y avait de plus en plus de cas de disparitions et de meurtres inexpliqués cette année comme un fermier retrouver embrocher sur un pic les bras sectionnés ou la disparition d’une petite fille qui a été retrouvé non loin de là pendu par les pieds et égorgée, le seul point commun est la présence de statuettes de monstre amorphe, tous plus hideux les uns que les autres, Je crois fermement que tous ces meutre sont reliés. 

Je pris ma sacoche puis poussa la grande porte en bois de mon bureau et sortit pour rejoindre la voiture qui m’enverra vers la forêt.

Le trajet à été long, je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage montagneux, la forêt était non loin. Arriver devant, la route étant plus praticable, on sortis et on continua à la marche vers le lieu du crime. La forêt était dense et sombres du au gigantesque arbre qui couvrait une grande partis de la lumière du soleil. on s'avançait moi et deux officiers lentement tend c’était un labyrinthe de racines et de verdure. Enfin on arriva dans la zone calciné et sa manqua pas, je détourna immédiatement les yeux et eu envie de vomir tend les corps étaient déformés et ignobles. Je me disait que le rapport était vraiment léger dans la description des cadavres. 

On aura cherché toutes la journée, la moindre indice qui aurait pue nous amener à une piste,mais rien, rien qui pourrait nous aider. A la tombée d'la nuit on retourna vers la sortie de la forêt, éclairée par nos lampes torches. Et tout d’un coup des bruits de pas se fit entendre derrière nous. L’agent a coté de moi leur cria de sortir et de mettre leurs mains sur la tête, mais rien, les bruit continués à s'avançaient vers nous. Et soudain apparu des dizaines formes humaines sombres faisant d’étrange cliquetis qui couraient vers nous et plaquèrent à terre les deux officiers avant de les amenées je n'sais où. Moi je couru pour ma vie entendant au loin les crie des agents dans le bois. je m’arreta derrier un tronc quand je n’entendis plus rien, sauf ma respiration lourde et désordonné.

Je m'assis le long du tronc, me recroquevillant sur moi même, tenant mes jambes, et j’essayais de me ressaisir alors que de nombreuse questions traverser ma tête. Qui sont ils? Que veulent ils? Tant de questions qui faisant monter mon anxiété au point où la folie n’était plus bien loin.

J’attendis en regardant toute autour de moi, dans l'anxiété que ses créatures apparaissent soudainement.

J’attendis dans un silence oppressant, au milieux de la forêt, ma lampe torche en tant que seul companies.

J’attendis en ne bougeant plus du tout, sentant des bras s’enrouler autour de moi avant que mes yeux se ferme devant le visage d’un monstre amorphe et illogique.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que les quelques personnes qui auront lu sa ont apprécié.
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre... Me connaissant ça peut aller de quelques jours à plusieurs mois.


End file.
